The Beast Called Kitty
by Rachel2018cheer
Summary: One-shot with possible extensions later on about how the Beast gets a name. BBRae and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This idea came to me while watching reruns of Teen Titans. I thought about the Beast and a way for it to be less threatening to Beast Boy. This is going to start as a one-shot, but if I think of anything else, I would consider making it a full-length story. Here's what I came up with so far!**

Chapter 1

It had been four years since Beast Boy had transformed into the Beast in order to save Raven from Adonis. During that time, he had become the Beast on only one other occasion, and that was to protect Raven during the opening of the portal to unleash Trigon upon the Earth. The Beast thought of Raven as its mate and its only equal. Protecting her was its highest priority and nothing would get in its way once he had control of his host. Not even the other Titans could stop the Beast from achieving his goal.

Raven was the only one able to control that Beast that dwelled within Beast Boy. No matter the circumstances, the Beast would not hurt Raven. She found this somewhat flattering, and since the Beast was just the manifestation of all of the primal instincts and desires of the animals within and Beast Boy himself, it was obvious to everyone what this meant.

Beast Boy was in love with Raven.

At the time, Raven only admitted to herself that she felt that he was very dear to her heart, but since the defeat of Trigon released her from her fate and the stress that he had been putting on her powers in order to break her, she was finally able to show her feelings instead of burying them deep in her mind. She could admit that she loved Beast Boy as much as he loved her, if not more.

Not only was Beast Boy overjoyed when he heard this news, but the Beast within him was also awakened by such strong feelings. With the Beast newly woken, it was up to Raven to keep him in check. The serum that Cyborg had made for Beast Boy before, kept the Beast from taking over on a whim, but if the need was strong enough, he could resurface.

The Beast had cradled Raven in the crook of one of his gigantic arms and had taken her into his room, which he thought of as his territory. Raven wasn't exactly thrilled with the development for one reason. Beast Boy had yet to learn what cleaning was and he had been living in that pigsty he called a room for almost ten years. In order to show her displeasure, Raven flicked the Beast on the nose and said, "Bad Kitty."

After that, the name kind of stuck. It was no longer the Beast. It was Raven's "kitty" and he was adorable trying to please her. While in beast form, Beast Boy was still awake in the back of his mind, but Kitty had control over his motor functions and vocal cords. In order to keep Kitty happy and give Beast Boy better control over regaining his human form, Kitty was let out on a regular basis.

The first time the rest of the team had seen Kitty and Raven together, it was beyond comical.

 _The common room doors opened and closed almost silently, letting two new occupants enter the room. Raven floated over to the kitchen and began making her usual tea in place of breakfast. Kitty waited patiently just outside of the kitchen, and as a reward, Raven gave him a tofu treat that was promised to taste like real meat. Kitty didn't like them at first, but Raven had persuaded him that this was all he was getting or Raven would not spend time with him any longer._

 _After making her tea, Raven went over to the couch and waited for Kitty to sit first. Raven had shown him how to position his body somewhat like a human with his back straight up and his feet on the floor.. After Kitty was seated, Raven sat within the circle of his arms, resting her head on his broad chest. She sipped at her tea and began reading her book. Kitty rested his chin on the top of Raven's head, careful not to put his full weight on her, and snuggled closer._

 _During the time that all of this was happening, the two did not pay any attention to the others that were in the room. Cyborg was on the other end of the couch, his video game controller abandoned on the ground along with his jaw. His eyes were so big that they looked like they were about the burst._

 _Robin was talking with Starfire at the dining table, although the conversation stopped once the green creature entered the room. Their facial expressions were a mirror of Cyborg's, but Robin's eye was twitching randomly as he scrambled to find the right words. Or any words at all._

 _Starfire was the first to react._

 _"Oh, this is a most joyous occasion! We must celebrate by throwing the part-y and consuming the icing covered dessert!" She could not contain her pleasure at the relationship change between Raven and Beast Boy, and this resulted in high-speed talking at the highest pitch possible, and unstoppable floating around the common room._

 _Raven did nothing to respond except to levitate her tea with her powers, using now free hand to show Starfire a thumbs up signal for the party and the confirm her assumption._

 _This caused Starfire to squeal and fly about the room even higher. Robin finally came unglued and attempted to bring Starfire back onto the ground. All it accomplished was that he was dragged across the floor while hanging onto her boots. While this was happening, his speech faculties resumed as well._

 _"Um, Raven?" he called out hesitantly._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why is the Beast here? And why are you in his lap?" he asked very cautiously._

 _"Kitty likes to cuddle."_

 _"Kitty?" He was even more confused._

 _"Yes. Kitty."_

 _This was the breaking point for Cyborg. He was frozen up to the point of a full system shut down, but the thought that the Beast, the creature that could be tamed by no one, was cuddling with Raven, who had named him Kitty, was much more than he could stand._

 _He burst out laughing. No. Roaring with laughter at the thought that this great predator had somehow been reduced to a tiny, fur-ball kitten. He was Raven's_ pet.

 _Kitty did not find this amusing and neither did Beast Boy within the recesses of his mind. Kitty began to growl, low and menacing at the half-metal man. This immediately caused the tin can to crack up even more._

 _Raven, however, shot the former athlete a spine chilling look and he fell deathly silent._

 _"Do you have a problem with my Kitty?" Raven asked in a voice that did more than suggest what would happen to him if he answered incorrectly._

 _Cyborg stumbled over his words, but managed to choke out a no, probably saving his life and the lives of his future children. Kitty was back to purring and snuggling with his Raven, who's possessive phrasing of her question caused him great pleasure._

 _He didn't mind being "Kitty" at all. He was_ her _Kitty, and that was all that mattered._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had such a positive response to the first chapter that I really wanted to keep the story going. I don't know if it will have much conflict or if it will be an entirely fluff piece, but I really hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

It was the second time that Kitty had been cuddling with Raven in the common room, but the rest of the team was still having a hard time coming to terms with their new arrangement. They knew that the Beast had essentially been tamed by Raven, but they were still worried. The first, and main, interaction that they had had with the Beast had been when they fought Adonis. During that time, they thought that the Beast had been the one to hurt Raven and Robin had almost thrown Beast Boy in jail because of it.

Due to this previous trauma, the team was apprehensive about seeing the form of the Beast on a regular basis. Their conditioned response was to be battle ready at the drop of a hat and seeing the form that they had fought with so hard to save their friend, made all of them a little jumpy. Starfire was the one who was having the easiest time adjusting, but she still flinched a little upon first sight of Kitty.

Kitty, for his part, had not done anything to upset the team since this new development had taken place. Instinctually, and through Beast Boy's guidance, he knew not to hurt his and Raven's "packmates." Kitty didn't really understand the concept of friends, but since he was the embodiment of animals that often ran in groups, he understood the benefits of having packmates and a pack leader to both lead and protect the rest of the pack.

Beast Boy had explained his way of thinking to Raven, so that she would be able to understand and explain other things to Kitty if it was needed. This proves to be the case when Kitty first heard the crime alarm.

At first he was startled. Then was got protective. He curled his body around Raven in a defensive position and looked to Robin, as the "pack leader", for what was going on.

Seeing as Robin was not freaking out, but suddenly tensed up, Kitty was not convinced that it was safe for his mate. He kept up his protective stance.

"Kitty. Calm down," Raven told him as she began to run her fingers through his fur in a soothing manner. "There is no need to get upset. This noise is to let us know when their is a threat to the pack. We will go fight now. But, understand, we do not _kill_. Okay, Kitty?"

Kitty gave her an affirmative nod to her statement, showing that he understood and that he would not kill.

Raven knew that it was too much to ask for Kitty to relinquish control to Beast Boy when he thought that there was going to be danger around his mate. He knew that she was powerful and that she could take care of herself, but his instincts were screaming at him to protect his mate at all costs.

Kitty was in no mood to argue, so protect her he would.

Robin was checking the details of the mission while Raven calmed Kitty, so by the time they were done it was time for him to use his most over used phrase that was somewhat awkward in timing and intensity.

"It's Cinderblock. Titan's, go!" He rallied them and ran to the garage to hop on his R-cycle. Cyborg got into the T-car, while Raven and Starfire flew and Kitty kept pace with them on the ground.

"There he is! Cyborg, draw his attention. Starfire distract him from above. Raven evacuate any civilians from the building and surrounding area. Beast Bo-. Oh, um, Kitty. P-protect Raven," Robin awkwardly trailed off.

As always, Robin would begin with a frontal assault.

The team carried out their orders, adjusting to help the others when necessary. Starfire was above the villain, shooting starbolts from the sky while cyborg was firing his sonic cannon. Raven was guiding the stragglers to a safer location with Kitty hovering nearby. Robin was using his Bo-staff, but it wasn't very effective. He switched tactics to using his bird-a-rangs and his discs that would either freeze or explode when they came in contact with the enemy.

This served to daze him and caused him to fall to the ground. With no chance to recover from his immobility, he had no chance of winning against the team. Not that he had much of a chance in the first place. However, once the the three that had been central in the attack had felt assured of their victory, Cinderblock had made a last ditch effort to rip the enhanced metal rope from his body and get away.

He was partially successful, but once Kitty had seen him bounding in the direction of his mate, he immediately went on the offense. His claws cut through the cement like butter, but he made sure not to cut _too_ deep. He was still following Raven's rule of not killing.

Raven watched from the sidelines as her Kitty defended her from possible danger and also had the presence of mind to restrain his attacks from being lethal to the villain. Although no one was really sure if Cinderblock could be killed, or if he was even human, he was able to move and possessed human like features on his stone face. This led everyone to hold him to the same standards as humans, so when he commited crimes and destroyed property, he was sent into a specialized jail cell that was supposed to be able to contain him like any other prisoner. However, with how often the villain escaped from his confinement, Raven was of the opinion that the cell was in need of several upgrades.

Kitty didn't know this, but that didn't hinder him at all from being able to kick the guy's big blocky ass all the way down the street. Cinderblock didn't get up again from those blows he received and he was still unconscious when the police came to take him back to his repaired cell.

"Good work, Kitty," Robin praised him for his quick and effective action.

Raven walked up to Kitty and had him crouch down. She petted and stroked his head. Giving him a kiss on his furry cheek and the sweetest smile he had ever seen graced her face, she said, "Thank you, Kitty."

Kitty swelled with pride at having both protected his mate and for making her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I didn't expect to have so many ideas for this story, but I'm really thankful that I do. I love the idea of the beast being tamed and having Raven take the lead in the relationship. She seems like the type that does not want to be out of control of the situation, and Beast Boy always made me think that if he ever really got a chance to be with her, that he would go at her pace.**

Chapter 3

After taking part in his first battle as Kitty, he had tired himself out and reverted back to Beast Boy. Raven flew him back to the tower with her soul self and left him in the common room while she went to go take a shower.

Upon the rest of the team's arrival, Beast Boy was being teased by Cyborg relentlessly. Only when Raven wasn't present of course. Even while he wasn't in beast form, he was still her Kitty and she would always defend him by scaring the pants off of whoever the offender was. However, at the moment, she was in the shower and wasn't available.

Cyborg was free to antagonize the little green bean once again. Although, the 'little' green bean was more like the Jolly Green Giant now. He had grown a lot over the years and had developed more muscles than Robin, who was now considering changing his hero name to Nightwing. Even though he wasn't as tall or big as Cyborg, there really wasn't any room to call him little in any aspect now.

"Come on, lettuce head. Give it up. What do you have on Raven?" Cyborg began his litany of indirect, and direct, insults.

"Dude! I'm telling you, I am not blackmailing Raven. We love each other," he explained, already losing patience, not that he had much to begin with.

"But you have admit, green bean, you and Raven hadn't exactly been best buds, and now you're suddenly dating and cuddling. She named the Beast Kitty. She calls you Kitty most of the time." Cyborg kept poking fun at him.

"Hey! She lets me call her Rae now. And there is nothing wrong with her calling me Kitty. Right, "Sparky"? I seem to recall a certain flying titan with an insect type name calling you by an embarrassing endearment," he replied, showing off the vocabulary he had picked up spending so much time with Raven and even reading some books with her.

Cyborg blushed and had to snappy comeback. The conversation ended just in time too, because Raven walked into the room in casual attire. Cyborg did not want a repeat of what happened the last time he had teased the cabbage patch about how his relationship with Raven. He had been washing the fish smell off of him for a week from his trip into the bay.

Raven didn't waste any time and floated over to where Beast Boy was reclining on the couch, smug after one-upping Cyborg in their argument, debate, conversation... whatever it was they had been doing. Without further ado, Raven laid her head down on his lap and proceeded to watch the TV with him, not even commenting or complaining about what station he had selected. This was most likely due to the fact that Beast Boy had been making an effort to read the books that she liked with her, so she would, in turn, make an effort to watch or at least tolerate the shows and movies that he enjoyed.

However, she had yet to play video games even once. Beast Boy was still working on that one, but he felt that he was close to figuring out her breaking point on this issue.

Right now, though, they had reached a good place in their time together. A balance as it were. They would trade off doing the things that they enjoyed, adn sometimes they were do separate things together. He would watch TV and put the closed captioning on with low volume while she would read. Or She would meditate while he played his video games. Anyway they decided to spend their time, it was together and in harmony.

Of course they still had their fights, but they would make-up much quicker and try and understand where the other was coming from.

While she was laying on his lap, Beast Boy stroked her hair, occasionally brushing the tips of his fingers against her chakra, causing her to shiver slightly at the influx of emotions that he gave her. She could feel his love, affection, and contentment flood her system with each touch and it made her drunk on the feeling. When he had first discovered this quirk of hers, he couldn't resist from planting a big kiss right on the gem. What he hadn't anticipated was the strength of her reaction.

They were having a quiet date on an island a ways off from the tower, so it was a good thing that the only thing to witness she spectacle were the trees.

Raven became like Starfire and simply couldn't contain herself. She flew around the forest and as much as Beast Boy tried to make her come back to Earth, she spiraled higher and higher in her unbridled joy. He had never seen her show such emotion without damaging all of the light bulbs in the tower and the occasional T-car, so seeing her at the mercy of her feelings was definitely a new and unexpected experience.

After she had come down from the high, she had made him promise to not do that again, or at least to wait until she had some better control. Although she had not destroyed anything, she felt uncomfortable with being at the mercy of her desires. There was not telling what would have happened if their were others around to witness her moment of weakness.

She would never live it down if Cyborg had gotten video proof that the ice queen had been thawed by the annoying changeling.

Regardless of what had happened on that day, Raven was drowning in happiness once again, but instead of receiving one big hit of the emotion, she was taking small but frequent doses curtesy of Beast Boy's hands.

Those hands were so gentle as they brushed her hair away from her face and she felt so loved. She didn't even care when she started drifting off to sleep. Normally she would never let her guard down like this in front of other people, but she knew that if anything happened, her Kitty would take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I wanted to connect something back to the first chapter, so this will be the introduction of the party thrown to celebrate the amazingness of BBRae being official. We will also see how the rest of the Titans react to this development**. **This will be continued in another chapter as well.**

Chapter 4

"Robin, the tables of foodstuffs shall go here and the D of the J stand should be here. I need your assistance with the confirming of invitations and I would like you to ask Herald in bringing our friends from remote locations. Cyborg has agreed to monitor to music and set up all listening speakers. I am so glad that friend Raven has allowed this momentous occasion to be celebrated properly," Starfire said all of this without taking a breath and while flying around the ceiling to hand many streamers and arrange the balloons she had already blown up with helium.

"Star. You know that not everyone can make it right? Some people are going to have to stay behind and keep watch for any suspicious activity," Robin eased gently into the conversation like a monster truck at a rodeo.

Starfire immediately stopped decorating and floated in the same space for several seconds. Robin could feel the blood drain out of his face and sensed his approaching demise. She visibly took a deep breath, held it for three seconds, and slowly let it out. Raven had been teaching her ways to calm down other than meditation. This was probably the only thing saving Robin from an early grave at the hands of his lovely alien girlfriend.

"Robin. I will say this only once. I have been waiting for Raven and Beast Boy to realize their feelings for many years. Now that they have and Raven is permitting this party in celebration of the development of their relationship, I will not be denied my right to commemorate this with all of our friends in attendance." Her eyes glowed a brilliant green with the fire of her passion for her friends and this celebration.

Robin immediately backed down on the issue, sensing that if he did not, he would not be in attendance, now or ever, in this world.

Starfire, satisfied at having her way, continued decorating with the doubled help of Robin, trying to redeem himself.

All of the Titans were indeed coming to the party, so all of the floors of the tower were being deep cleaned and decorated, excluding the private quarters, but they had no idea what the party was for. Starfire wanted to surprise them, and Raven was too blissful in her relationship to stand in her way. Sure she would be the center of attention for a while and there would probably be many jokes aimed in her direction, but one look from her and her Kitty would shut them all down.

He wasn't just her physical protector, Beast Boy showed him what her expressions meant and Kitty could read her body language as well as smell some of her strong feelings, so he was more than capable of protecting her emotionally as well.

Everyone from Titans East, to the honorary Titans would be coming, wondering what the huge party was going to be for. They all knew Robin would never allow something like this just for the hell of it, so there had to have been some kind of event or occasion that they weren't aware of. At the time that they had gotten their invitations, sent by Raven courtesy of her teleportation skills, they had almost thought that it would be some kind of Tamaranian holiday, but they had gotten to know most of them through Starfire sending cards, gift, and other items, so that wasn't likely.

Robin was such a tight ass about training and being on alert, that no other ideas came to mind about why they were going to celebrate, but they knew that it had something to do with the Tamaranian princess, for no one better than she could control his overly hair-gelled mind.

They should really look into that though. It could be over exposure to toxic chemicals by hair-gel that sends him into his obsessive spirals. Just a thought.

It was two days later that all of the Titans began showing up. The party was the following afternoon, but it would last a few days, so everyone wanted to settle in somewhat. Titans East were the first to arrive, and it didn't take long for them to figure out the surprise.

Raven was doing something very unusual. She was napping. In public. With _Beast Boy_.

Beast Boy was sitting with Raven's head in his lap, much like he had the other day. But, instead of her watching the TV with him, she had given up the fight to sleep and was peacefully snoozing away without a care in the world.

Bumblebee was the first to react. Jumping up into the air, she held hands with Starfire as they quietly squealled and spun around, both thinking the same thing. _Finally_.

It seemed as if the Titan men were the only ones who where not aware of the growing sexual tension and attraction between the young couple, for all of the female Titans were not surprised, but delighted that it had actually happened.

During their happy flying dance, Raven stirred only once at the sudden surge in emotion, but a calming hand from Beast Boy on her chakra relaxed her immediately. After she settled back down, Beast Boy shot a glare over at their house guests. Threatening them without saying a word, to keep their emotions in check and let her sleep.

Bee looked kind of bashful, but, being the only female in her team, the rest of her companions were not as swift of mind. Mas y Menos were zooming around the room, shouting rapidly in Spanish about how wonderful it was that more of their friends had found love. Aqualad was still stunned and unmoving, with eyes bulging out of his head. Speedy was smirking and about to make some sarcastic comments that Raven would have been proud of if she and her Kitty hadn't been the butt of the joke.

All of these emotions and excitement made the empath wake up once again, but instead of reseating herself on a different portion of the couch, she climbed fully into Beast Boy's lap and laid her head down in the crook of his neck. His arms went around her automatically and she nuzzled in closer, getting comfortable.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, not trying to sleep, but just relaxing in the embrace of her lover. They had not reached that point yet, but they were currently sharing a room. It was difficult for the both of them to sleep by themselves, so they had found comfort in each other during this time. Their relationship had been progressing at a rapid pace, but they had known each other for so long that it didn't really matter. They had always known more about each other than anyone else on the team, so they had known early on that they fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle.

Each one was not whole without the other.

Speedy didn't get to finish his comment, because when Raven felt his snide humor humming in the back of her mind, she shot him a look so deadly, that Slade would have been proud to call her "apprentice."

In response to her very real anger at having been woken and made fun of, Raven was a bit testy when she had just woken up and hadn't had her tea, Beast Boy gave way to Kitty, who had never been introduced to the Titans East before, except in memory. He knew that they were also pack-mates and were not to be harmed, but that didn't mean that he had to be nice to them when they were causing his mate discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I promised that the party would continue, so here it is!**

Chapter 5

His mate was upset and angry. He didn't like this, but he knew what to do to rectify the situation. He had been working on his fine motor skills and using only a small portion of his strength, so he would be allowed to do more things in this form. He could now successfully make the tea that Raven liked best. She always smelled of one of her teas and lavender incense.

He used one large arm to hold her in place, curled up on his chest and shoulder, while using the other to arrange the supplies he needed in the kitchen. The other Titans watched quietly, fascinated at this strange sight. They had heard stories of what Beast Boy was capable of, but they had never imagined something like this. Mas y Menos thought that he looked like the legend of the chupracabra and the rest of the team thought that he looked like the feline version of a werewolf.

Raven calmed from Kitty's graceful movements around the kitchen and his warm embrace. She did not fear falling. She had nothing to fear at all.

Aqualad seemed to be coming out from his stupor, because he began to speak.

"R-Raven?" he cleared his throat, hoping it would sound less high pitched and squeaky that second time around. "What is going on? What is the party for? Why are you so close to Beast Boy and th-that _thing_?" His tone changed to disgust on the last word and Raven snapped.

Her head shot up from Kitty's shoulder and he paused his movements while she spoke.

"He is not a _thing_. Beast Boy and Kitty are mine. The next time you insult what is mine, I will send you to a dimension where there is no such thing as water. I wonder what dried Atlantean looks like," her eyes flashed white, and dark tendrils of power swirled around her as she spoke with a deep guttural tone that could strike fear into a heart like nothing else.

Saying all that needed to be said, Raven put her head back down and Kitty carried on with what he was doing. The tea was almost done. All that was left was for him to pour some of the hot water over a tea bag in Raven's favorite cup. There were many mugs she would use to drink her tea, but if her favorite was clean, then that was the one she preferred to use.

Having accomplished his task, Kitty gave Raven her tea and resumed sitting on the couch with her relaxing in his arms.

She sipped at her drink and could feel her tight muscles loosening up. Chamomile tea was the best for its calming properties, so Kitty had chosen that one. In addition to learning the physical side to making tea, Beast Boy had been reading up on the different kinds of tea and which ones Raven liked the best. She liked chamomile, green tea, chai tea, and, if she was really in a fix, mugwort tea. It had the nastiest name, but Raven would swear by it when she was in a really bad mood. Occasionally she would try other kinds, but these were her favorites.

She sighed and snuggled closer to her Kitty, if that was even possible. Kitty tightened his arms around her, making sure that it wasn't tight enough to hurt her. Raven began stroking the fur of his arm and he let out a rumbling purr of contentment. The rest of the Titans did not want to upset the empath further and risk the wrath of the Beast, so they refrained from making anymore comments and asking questions.

As the other Titans arrived, they were shown to their rooms first to settle in before being allowed in the common room with the couple. So far, none of the other Titans had upset Raven like before, so Kitty was perfectly calm.

However, that all changed when Jinx and Kid Flash arrived. The fastest boy alive grated on Raven's nerves like Beast Boy used to do before he learned what buttons not to press. Jinx and Raven got along really well, and if she wasn't attached at the hip to Kid Flash, Raven would invite her over more often.

Kid Flash whizzed in with Jinx on his back, left what little they had in their room and headed back to the common room before Robin could greet them. He settled on the couch across from the couple and set Jinx in his lap. She looked mildly annoyed, but put up with it because she loved him.

"So you two love birds finally decided to copulate like bunnies," he jumped into the nonexistent conversation like a man jumping out of a plane without realizing he forgot his parachute. Blindly into a fatal disaster.

Before Raven could react with any measure of anger, Beast Boy prompted Kitty and he let out a menacing snarl that raised the hair on the back of everyone's neck. Except for Raven. Nothing Kitty could do that would make her scared of him. No matter what form he took, what sound he made, or action he took, he was her Kitty and wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

Kid Flash flinched, along with everyone else, and relocated he and his girlfriend to another area of the room, far from the furry green beast. Nothing else was said and Raven didn't have to lift a finger. That was just the way he liked it.

The following day, after everyone had arrived, the party commenced. Beast Boy and Raven entered together in matching attire and the others cheered for their friends. Starfire made the announcement and officially announced the couple to all of the Titans. Cyborg manned the DJ station with Bee close by. The Titans were dancing and having a good time without the worry that disaster was going to strike at any time. A few days off weren't going to kill anybody and if something big did happen, the Justice League was there for a reason.

It was a perfect night and Raven smiled widely for her Kitty to see.


End file.
